500 milionów Begumy/04
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział IV | poprzedni=Rozdział III | następny=Rozdział V | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: ROZDZIAŁ IV. Po połowie. Dnia 6 listopada o siódmej godzinie zrana, profesor Schultze przybył do dworca CharingCross. W południe zjawił się pod nr. 93 Southampton Row, w wielkiej sali przedzielonej drewnianą przegrodą na dwie strony — stronę pp. dependentów, i stronę publiczności; było tam sześć krzesełek, czarny stół, mnóstwo zielonych tek i dykcyonarz adresów. Dwaj młodzi ludzie, siedząc przed stołem, spokojnie spożywali ser z chlebem, zwykłe śniadanie we wszystkich wydziałach prawnych. — Panowie Billows, Green i Sharp — rzekł profesor takim samym głosem, jakim żądał śniadania swego. — Mr. Sharp jest w swoim gabinecie. Nazwisko pańskie? Interes pański? — Profesor Schultze z Jeny, sprawa Langévol. Młody dependent wymruczał to objaśnienie do telefonu i usłyszał odpowiedź, której jednak nie powtórzył. Brzmiała ona tak mniej więcej: »Do dyabła! sprawa Langévol! jeszcze jeden waryat, któremu się zdaje, że ma prawo do spadku!« Odpowiedź młodego dependenta: »Jest to człowiek o powierzchowności budzącej szacunek. Nie ma przyjemnego wyrazu, ale twarz nie jest pospolitą«. I znowu tajemniczy wykrzyknik. »I przybywa z Niemiec?« »Tak mówi przynajmniej«. Westchnienie przebiegło akustyczną rurkę: »Niech przyjdzie«. — Dwa piętra, drzwi na prawo — rzekł głośno dependent, wskazując przejście wewnętrzne. Profesor udał się w głąb kurytarza, wszedł na dwa piętra i znalazł się przed drzwiami, na których nazwisko Mr. Sharp, czarnemi literami wyryte, odbijało od miedzianego tła. Jegomość ten siedział przed wielkiem biórkiem mahoniowem w gabinecie bardzo pospolitym, o pilśniowym dywanie, krzesłach skórą obitych i wielkich otwartych tekach. Zaledwie się podniósł z fotelu i, podług grzecznego zwyczaju biuralistów, zaczął przepatrywać papiery dla pokazania, że jest mocno zajęty. Trwało to z pięć minut; nakoniec, zwracając się ku profesorowi Schultze, który usiadł koło niego, rzekł: — Bądź pan łaskaw zawiadomić mię prędko czego życzysz sobie. Mam bardzo mało czasu i zaledwie minut kilka mogę poświęcić panu. Profesor uśmiechnął się niby, okazując przez to, że bardzo mało go obchodzi ten sposób przyjęcia. — Może, dowiedziawszy się, co mnie sprowadza tutaj, zechcesz pan dodać jeszcze minut kilka do tych, które mi ofiarujesz teraz. — Proszę mówić. — Chodzi mi o spadek po Janie Jakóbie Langévol, z Bar-le-Duc, a ja jestem wnukiem jego starszej siostry, Teresy Langével poślubionej w 1792 r. mojemu dziadkowi Marcinowi Schultze, chirurgowi w wojsku brunświckiem, który umarł w r. 1814. Posiadam trzy listy mego dziadka, pisane do jego siostry, i wiele pamiątkowych przedmiotów z czasu jego bytności w domu, po bitwie pod Jeną, nie mówiąc już o dokumentach autentycznych, które poświadczają mój rodowód. Nie będę szczegółowo powtarzał objaśnienia, które profesor Schultze dał Mr. Sharp. Wbrew zwyczajowi swemu był on tym razem prawie rozwlekły. Prawda, że mówił o przedmiocie, w którym zwykle był niewyczerpanym. Chodziło mu bowiem o wykazanie Mr. Sharp’owi anglikowi, że koniecznością jest, by rasa germańska wzięła górę nad wszystkiemi innemi rasami. Jeżeli teraz zamierzał upomnieć się o spadek ten, to dlatego szczególnie, by wyrwać go z rąk francuskich, które niedorzeczny tylko użytek zrobić zeń mogły. W przeciwniku swoim nienawidził nadewszystko narodowość jego. Gdyby chodziło o niernca, nie nastawałby tak z pewnością i t. d., i t. d., ale myśl, że jakiś tam mniemany uczony francuski mógłby użyć tego ogromnego kapitału na cele idei francuskich; myśl ta niepokoiła go ogromnie i wkładała na niego obowiązek dochodzenia praw swoich, chociażby na przebój. Na pierwsze wejrzenie nie było widocznego związku myśli między tem zboczeniem politycznem, a bogatym spadkiem. Ale Mr. Sharp, nawykły do interesów, łatwo dostrzegł wyższy stosunek, jaki zachodził między narodowemi dążnościami rasy germańskiej wogóle, a szczególnemi dążnościami Schultze’a względem spadku Begum. W gruncie rzeczy należały one do jednej kategoryi. Zresztą niepodobna było wątpić. Upokarzającem to mogło być dla profesora uniwersytetu Jeny, ze łączyły go stosunki pokrewieństwa z rasą niższą. Nie podlegało wszakże wątpliwości żadnej, że babka, francuzka, odpowiedzialną była po części za wytworzenie tego niezrównanego okazu ludzkości. Tylko pokrewieństwo to będące drugiego stopnia dawało mu też prawo drugorzędne, niższe, od praw doktora Sarrasin’a do owego spadku. Solicitor jednak widział możność podtrzymywania z pozorem prawności pretensyi profesora, a w tej możności dostrzegł inną, mającą zapewnić wielką korzyść spółce Billows, Green i Sharp: możność, przeistoczenia sprawy Langévol, pięknej już teraz, w sprawę pyszną, będącą nowem przedstawieniem »Jarndyce contra Jarndyce« Dickens’a. Widnokrąg stemplowego papieru, aktów, dokumentów rozmaitych przesunął się przed oczami prawnika. Jednocześnie jednak pomyślał o układzie, doprowadzonym przez niego, Sharp’a, między dwoma klientami, co przyniosłoby jemu, Sharp’owi, tyleż honoru, co i zysku. Pomimo to wszystko, zawiadomił p. Schultze’a o prawach doktora Sarrasin’a, poparł je dowodami i dał do zrozumienia, że jeśli Billows, Green i Sharp podejmą się wystarać, by pozorne prawa profesora, które daje mu jego pokrewieństwo z doktorem, przyniosły korzyść, to spodziewać się należy, że wysokie uczucie sprawiedliwości, wrodzone wszystkim niemcom, łatwo zgodzi się na to, iż w takim razie Billows, Green i Sharp nabędą praw innego rodzaju wprawdzie, ale więcej pewnych do wdzięczności palla Schultze’a, Ten ostatni pojął doskonale całą logikę rozumowania Mr. Sharp’a. Kazał mu być zupełnie spokojnym pod tym względem, nic jednak wyraźnie nie określił. Mr. Sharp grzecznie prosił profesora o pozwolenie rozpatrzenia się w sprawie jego i z wielkiemi względami odprowadził go aż do drzwi. Nie było już mowy o owych minutach ściśle porachowanych, które, jak powiadał poprzednio, tak mu były drogie. Herr Schultze wyszedł, przeświadczony, że nie ma żadnego rzeczywistego prawa do spadku Bégum; był jednak zarazem przekonany, że walka między rasą saksońska i łacińską, nie tylko jest zawsze chwalebną, ale nadto, jeżeli się do niej wziąć dobrze, musi skończyć się na korzyść pierwszej. Najważniejszą rzeczą było wybadać najprzód doktora Sarrasin’a. Depesza telegraficzna niezwłocznie wysłana do Brighton, sprowadziła uczonego francuskiego koło godziny piątej do gabinetu solicitora. Doktor Sarrasin z wielkim spokojem wysłuchał wiadomości o zaszłym wypadku; Mr. Sharp bardzo był tem zdziwiony. Na pierwsze słowa Mr. Sharp’a oświadczył z całą prawością, że pamiętał w istocie o tradycyjnie wspominanej babce, którą wychowała kobieta bogata i mająca tytuł, z którą tez wyjechała była z kraju, a wreszcie wyszła za mąż w Niemczech. Nie znał wszakże ani nazwiska, ani rzeczywistego stopnia pokrewieństwa tej babki. Mr. Sharp uciekł się do notatek swych, starannie ponumerowanych i z zadowoleniem pokazał teki swe doktorowi. Był w tej okoliczności — Mr. Sharp nie taił tego — materyał do procesu, a procesa tego rodzaju mogą się długo bardzo ciągnąć. Naturalnie, nie ma potrzeby wyznawać przed stroną przeciwną o owej tradycyi familijnej, z którą doktor Sarrasin w szczerości swej zwierzył się właśnie przed swym solicitorem... Ale istniały owe listy Jana Jakóba Langévol’a, pisane do siostry, o których Herr Schultze mówił, i które przemawiały na korzyść tegoż. Była to rzecz niewielka wprawdzie, zupełnie pozbawiona prawnego charakteru, zawsze jednak miała znaczenie swoje... Inne też dowody mogły wypłynąć na wierzch z zakurzonych archiwów miejskich. Strona przeciwna mogła nawet, w braku prawdziwych dokumentów, uciec się do sfałszowania onych. Należało wszystko przewidzieć. Któż wie, czy nowe poszukiwania nie wykazałyby, że owa Teresa Langévol, co tak nagle wyszła z pod ziemi, i jej przedstawiciele, mają prawa większe od tych, jakie posiada doktor Sarrasin?.. W każdym razie przewidywać można długie procesowanie się, długie dochodzenie prawdy i rozwiązanie jej niepewne. Przy prawdopodobieństwie znacznych zysków ze stron obu, utworzyłyby się zapewne dla każdej z nich komandytowe towarzystwa, mające na celu łożenie sum wielkich na koszta procesu i na wszelkie środki, które juryzdykcya dać może. Słynny proces takiego samego rodzaju przez osiemdziesiąt trzy lata ciągnął się w sądzie kanclerskim i skończył się tylko dla braku funduszów: procenta i kapitał wszystko przezeń pochłonięte zostało!.. Śledztwa, komisye, zjazdy, procedury, trwałyby bez końca!... Sprawa mogła być nierozstrzygniętą i za lat dziesięć, a pół miliarda drzemałoby wciąż w banku... Doktor Sarrasin słuchał gadaniny tej i zapytywał siebie, kiedy się ona skończy. Chociaż nie brał za ewangelię tego co słyszał, jednakże rodzaj zniechęcenia wkradał mu się do duszy. Jak podróżnik, który stojąc na okręcie, widzi, że port, do którego pragnął przybić, oddala się, staje się coraz mniej wyraźnym, a wreszcie znika, tak i on mówił sobie, że możebną jest rzeczą, iż ta fortuna, dla której wynalazł już użytek, ulotni się w końcu i zniknie! — Ale cóż robić nareszcie? — spytał solicitora. — Co robić?.. Hm!.. Trudno to powiedzieć. Trudniej będzie zrobić. Ale wszystko może się jeszcze ułożyć. On, Sharp, pewny był tego, Sprawiedliwość angielska jest doskonałą sprawiedliwością, — trochę za powolna może, zgadzał się na to, — tak, stanowczo, za powolna trochę, pede claudo... hm!.. hm!.. ale tem pewniejsza!.. Niewątpliwie za lat kilka doktor Sarrasin przyjdzie do spadku tego, jeżeli jednak... hm!.. hm... prawa jego pokażą się dostateczne!.. Doktor wyszedł z gabinetu solicitora z silnie zachwianą ufnością i przekonaniem, że albo musi wdać się w nieskończone procesa, albo wyrzec się marzenia swego. Myśląc wówczas o swoim pięknym filantropijnym planie, nie mógł powstrzymać się od uczucia żalu. Tymczasem Mr. Sharp wezwał do siebie profesora Schultze’a, który zostawił mu był swój adres. Oświadczył mu, że doktor Sarrasin nigdy nic nie słyszał o żadnej Teresie Langévol, zaprzeczał temu, by gałęź niemiecka istniała w rodzinie i stanowczo odrzucał wszelką ugodę. Jeżeli zatem profesor wierzy w siłę praw swoich, nie pozostaje mu nic innego, jak »procesować się«. Mr. Sharp, który w sprawie tej był najzupełniej bezinteresowny, przez prostą tylko ciekawość amatora, nie myślał wcale odradzać mu tego. Czegoż mógł pragnąć solicitor, jeżeli nie procesu, dziesięciu procesów, trzydziestu lat procesu, jak się na to zanosiło w tej sprawie? On, Sharp, osobiście zachwycony tem był. Gdyby się nie bał, że profesor Schultze może go posądzić o nieszczerość, posunąłby swoją bezinteresowność do tego stopnia nawet, że wskazałby mu jednego ze swych kolegów, któryby się podjął jego interesów... A wybór takiego człowieka ważny był bardzo, z pewnością! Prawna karyera stała się wielką drogą!.. Awanturnicy i zbóje mnożyli się na niej!.. Przyznawał to z rumieńcem na twarzy. — Jeżeliby doktor zgodził się na ugodę, coby to kosztowało? — spytał profesor. Mądry człowiek, słowa nie mogły go odurzyć! Człowiek praktyczny szedł prosto do celu, nie tracąc czasu na próżno! Mr. Sharp zmięszał się trochę tym sposobem postępowania. Przedstawił Herr Schultze’mu, że interesa nie idą tak prędko; że niepodobna jest przewidzieć końca, jeżeli się jest dopiero na początku; że, chcąc doprowadzić pana Sarrasin’a do ugody, trzeba zwlec trochę, by nie dać mu poznać, że on, Schultze, już teraz na układ przystaje. — Proszę pana — zakończył — pozostaw to mnie; spuść się na mnie, a odpowiadam za wszystko. — Ja także — odpowiedział Schultze — ale wolałbym wiedzieć, czego się mam trzymać. Jednakże tym razem nie mógł wydobyć z Mr. Sharp’a do jakiej cyfry solicitor szacował wdzięczność saksońską i musiał pozostawić mu zupełną swobodę działania. Kiedy doktor Sarrasin, wezwany nazajutrz przez Mr. Sharp’a, zapytał go spokojnie, czy nie ma co nowego do powiedzenia, solicitor, zaniepokojony tym spokojem, zawiadomił go, że po ścisłem zbadaniu całej sprawy przekonał się, że najlepiej byłoby może ukrócić złe w samym jego początku i temu nowemu pretendentowi zaproponować ugodę. Doktor Sarrasin musiał przyznać, ze była to rada zupełnie bezinteresowna, którą mało solicitorów byłoby dało na miejscu Mr. Sharp’a, Ale chodziło mu o szybkie załatwienie tej sprawy, na którą zapatrywał się oczami ojcowskiemi prawie. Doktor Sarrasin słuchał tych rad i znajdował, że są względnie rozsądne. Tak bardzo oswoił się przez dni kilka z myślą natychmiastowego urzeczywistnienia swego naukowego marzenia, ze wszystko podporządkowywał temu planowi. Teraz byłby już dla niego srogi zawód, gdyby musiał czekać lat dziesięć, a chociażby tylko rok jeden, na wykonanie projektu. Mało zresztą obznajmiony z kwestyami prawnemi i finansowemi, nie dał się wprawdzie złapać na piękne słówka Mr. Sharp’a, z łatwością jednakże odstąpiłby praw swoich za dobrą sumę, wypłaconą gotówką, któraby pozwoliła przejść z teoryi do praktyki. Zostawił zatem Mr. Sharp’owi również nieograniczone pełnomocnictwo i wyszedł. Solicitor otrzymał to czego pragnął. Prawda, że inny, na jego miejscu będąc, byłby uległ pokusie, rozpoczęcia i przedłużenia procedury, która dla jego bióra stałaby się wielkim, dożywotnim dochodem. Ale Mr. Sharp nie należał do rzędu tych ludzi, co robią spekulacye na długi termin. Widział przed sobą możność zrobienia dobrego interesu od razu i postanowił z tego skorzystać zręcznie. Nazajutrz napisał do doktora, dając mu do zrozumienia, że może profesor Schultze niebędzie bardzo przeciwnym do zawarcia ugody. Następnie za każdem widzeniem się to z doktorem Sarrasin’em, to z Herr Schultz’em, mówił jednemu i drugiemu z kolei, że strona przeciwna nie chce wiedzieć o niczem, i że na dobitkę słychać o trzecim kandydacie, zwabionym przynętą... Gra ta trwała tydzień. Wszystko dobrze szło zrana, a wieczorem zjawiała się jakaś nieprzewidziana trudność, która wszystko psuła. Dla poczciwego doktora były to wciąż zasadzki, wahania się, niepewność. Mr. Sharp nie mógł odważyć się pociągnąć haczyka u wędki, tak się obawiał, by w ostatniej chwili ryba nie zaszamotała się i nie zerwała sznurka. Ale ostrożność ta była zupełnie zbyteczna. Od pierwszego dnia doktor Sarrasin, jak sam powiedział, dla uniknięcia nieprzyjemności procesu, gotów był do ugody. Kiedy nakoniec Mr. Sharp osądził, że nadszedł już moment psychologiczny, podług słynnego wyrażenia się, czyli, jak w jego języku mniej szlachetnym, że klient jego był »w sam raz upieczony«, wówczas nagle odsłonił baterye swoje i zaproponował natychmiastową ugodę. Trafiał się dobroczynny człowiek, bankier Stilbing, który ofiarował się pogodzić strony, spłacając każdej z nich po dwieście pięćdziesiąt milionów, za co sam, jako wynagrodzenie za oddaną przysługę, miał wziąć tylko resztę z pozostałego pół miliarda, to jest dwadzieścia siedem milionów. Doktor Sarrasin byłby chętnie uściskał Mr. Sharp’a, kiedy ten zaproponował to, co zresztą zdawało mu się jeszcze przepysznem. Gotów był podpisać, nic więcej nie żądał, a w dodatku głosowałby jeszcze za pomnikiem ze złota dla bankiera Stilbing’a, solicitora Sharp’a, dla całego banku i wszystkich pieniaczy Połączonego Królestwa. Akta były spisane, świadkowie wezwani, maszyny do stemplowania z Sommerset House gotowe do działania. Herr Schultze poddał się. Przyciśnięty do muru przez Mr. Sharp’a, przekonał się ze drżeniem, że byłby nic nie dokazał z przeciwnikiem mniej zgodnego, niż doktor Sarrasin, charakteru. Wkrótce sprawa skończyła się. Dwaj spadkobiercy zgodzili się na równy podział i wydali na to formalny mandat: poczem każdy z nich otrzymał czek na sto tysięcy liwrów sterlingów, płatny na okaziciela, i obietnicę ostatecznego załatwienia zaraz po dopełnieniu prawnych formalności. Tak się ta dziwna sprawa zakończyła, na największą chwałę wyższości rasy anglo-saksońskiej. Powiadają, że tegoż wieczora, obiadując w Cobden-Club z przyjacielem swoim Stilbing’iem, Mr. Sharp wychylił szklankę szampana za zdrowie doktora Sarrasin’a, drugą za zdrowie profesora Schultze, — i kończąc butelkę, wykrzyknął nierozważnie: — Hurra!.. Rule Britania!.. My tylko jesteśmy jeszcze!.. A jednak bankier Stilbing miał przyjaciela swego za słabego człowieka, który dla dwudziestu siedmiu milionów opuścił pięćdziesiąt, a w gruncie i profesor także myślał to samo, od chwili, jak on, Herr Schultze, uczuł się zmuszonym do jakiegokolwiekbądź układu. I czegoż nie można było zrobić z takim człowiekiem jak doktor Sarrasin! Celt, lekki, zmienny i z pewnością marzyciel! Profesor Schultze dowiedział się, że współzawodnik jego zamierza założyć nowe francuskie miasto, podług warunków hygieny moralnej i fizycznej, mające rozwinąć wszystkie przymioty rasy i utworzyć zdrowe i silne pokolenia. Zamiar ten wydawał mu się niedorzecznym, i podług jego mniemania, musiał nie udać się, jako przeciwny prawom postępu, które nakazują upadek rasy łacińskiej, ujarzmienie jej przez rasę saksońską, a nakoniec zupełne jej zniknięcie z powierzchni ziemi. Jednakże następstwom tym groziło pewne niebezpieczeństwo w razie, gdyby program doktora zaczął urzeczywistniać się, a tembardziej, gdyby można było wierzyć w jego powodzenie. W interesie zatem ogólnego porządku i przez posłuszeństwo dla nieodmiennego prawa, każdy Saksończyk powinien był opierać się podobnie szalonym planom. W tych zaś okolicznościach, jakie zachodziły właśnie, jasnem było, że on, Schultze, M. D. »privat docent« chemii w uniwersytecie jenajskim, znany ze swych licznych prac porównawczych nad różnemi ludzkiemi rasami, — prac, w których dowiódł, że rasa germańska miała pochłonąć wszystkie inne rasy, — jasnem było nakoniec, że on to był szczególnie wyznaczony przez wielką siłę zawsze twórczej i zawsze zwycięzkiej natury do pokonania tych pigmejczyków, którzy się buntowali przeciw niej. Od wieków postanowionem zostało, że Teresa Langével poślubi Marcina Schultze’a, i że kiedyś obie narodowości staną naprzeciw siebie w osobie doktora francuskiego i niemieckiego profesora, i że ten ostatni zdruzgocze pierwszego. Zresztą projekt ten stał u Herr Schultze’a na dalszym planie; na pierwszym były inne zamiary daleko rozleglejsze; te miały na celu wytępienie wszystkich ludów, które wzbraniałyby się zlać z ludem niemieckim i połączyć z Vaterland’em. Jednakże chcąc poznać do gruntu, — jeżeli może tam być grunt, — plany doktora Sarrasin’a, którego nieubłaganym nieprzyjacielem mianował się odtąd, profesor postarał się wejść do międzynarodowego kongresu hygieny i pilnie śledzić posiedzenia jego. Wychodząc właśnie z tego zgromadzenia, kilku członków jego, a między nimi sam doktor Sarrasin, usłyszeli pewnego dnia, jak profesor oświadczył: że w tymże czasie, co Francya - Miasto, powstanie inne jeszcze, mocne miasto, które nie da istnieć temu niedorzecznemu i anormalnemu mrowisku. — Spodziewam się — dodał — że doświadczenie, które wykonamy nad niem, posłuży za przykład światu! Dobry doktor Sarrasin, pomimo całej swej miłości ku ludziom, oddawna wiedział, że nie wszyscy bliźni jego zasługują na miano filantropów. Starannie zanotował sobie te słowa przeciwnika swego, bo jako człowiek rozsądny wiedział, że nie należy zapominać o żadnej groźbie. W jakiś czas potem, pisząc do Marcelego i zapraszając go do pomocy w zamierzonem dziele — opowiedział mu ten wypadek i tak dokładnie opisał Herr Schultze’a, że młody alzatczyk powziął natychmiast przekonanie, że poczciwy doktor będzie miał w nim silnego przeciwnika. A że doktor dodał w swym liście: — Potrzeba nam będzie ludzi silnych i energicznych, ludzi nauki i czynu, bo nie tylko nauczać, ale i bronić się będziemy musieli. Marceli mu odpisał: — Chociaż nie mogę w tej chwili wziąć czynnego udziału w zakładaniu miasta waszego, proszę jednak rachować na to, że w razie potrzeby, stawię się na wezwanie. Nie spuszczę z oka owego Herr Schultze’a, którego tak dobrze opisujecie. Jako alzatczyk mam prawo zajmować się sprawami jego. Z daleka czy z bliska, oddany wam jestem, Jeżeliby, co zdaje się niepodobna, upłynęło kilka miesięcy, a nawet lat kilka bez wiadomości ode mnie, to proszę być spokojnym. Z daleka czy z bliska, jedno tylko mam na myśli: pracować dla was, a zatem, służyć Francyi«.